parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
RailPony's TUGS/Pinocchio Parody 8: Fire Chief takes Everyone to Pleasure Island Where The Fun Begins.
Here is RailPony's eighth Thomas/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Fire Chief as Barker *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Zorran as Lampwick *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, Cat R Waul, Warren T Rat, Digit, Chula, and Barnaby Crookedman as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *(Fire Chief's coach, hauled by some donkeys, speeds along at a high speed) *Fire Chief: Giddy up! *Ten Cents: (coughing as he rides in the undercarriage...) Well, here we go again. *Zorran: My name’s Zorran. What’s yours? *Sunshine: Sunshine. *Zorran: Ever been to Pleasure Island? *Sunshine: Uh-uh, but Mr. Foduck gave me--- *Zorran: Me neither, but they say it’s a swell joint; no school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. *Sunshine: Foduck gave me--- *Zorran: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it’s all free! *Sunshine: Foduck--- *Zorran: Boy that’s the place. I can hardly wait! *(The coach gets onto a boat, and soon they arrive on the Island, with carnival rides and attractions galore...) *Food Barker: Right here, boys! Right here. Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It’s all free, boys, it's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! *Big Animatronic Rough House Man: The rough house, the rough house. It’s the roughest toughest joint ya ever seen. Come in and pick a fight, boys. (boys rush into the tent and fight each other; Sunshine (with a pie and ice cream cone) and Zorran (eating a chicken) observe...) *Zorran: Oh boy, a scrap! Come on. Let’s go in and poke somebody in the nose. *Sunshine: Why? *Zorran: Just for the fun of it. *Sunshine: Okay, Lampy. (they go in, with Sunshine imitating Zorran's walk...) *Tobacco Row Barker: Tobacco Row, Tobacco Row. Get your cigars, cigarettes and chewin’ tobacco. Come in and smoke your heads off! There’s nobody here to stop you! *Ten Cents: Sunshine? (coughing and trying to avoid being stomped on) Sunshine! There’s something phony about all this. I gotta get him outta here! *Model Home Barker: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It’s open for destruction and it’s all yours boys, it's all yours! (kids are wrecking everything on the model home in sight) *Zorran: (strikes a match on the Mona Lisa and lights a cigar) What did I tell ya? Ain’t this a swell joint? *Sunshine: Yeah! Being bad’s a lot of fun, ain’t it? *Zorran: Yeah, uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass window. (smashes the glass window by grabbing and throwing a brick) *Fire Chief: All right now. Hop to it, you blokes. (cracks his whip) Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock ‘em tight! *(some minions obey and shut the big gates and lock them tight) Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy enough rope and he’ll soon make a jackass of himself. (laughs a wicked laugh). Category:RailPony